The last great cyber-war(please review after reading, its a must)
by theenderman
Summary: A mysterious enemy has returned to conquer the universe but they have begun in the most war torn galaxy. As the doctor is tackling Trensalorr, one of his friend, met in his tenth form, has to take on a massive legion of cybermen. But it will soon go beyond cybermen vs the galaxy. Fate has decided on a rematch on epic proportions. anyone can guess between WHO! (please rate fairly)
1. Chapter 1

**_POTUNK, POTUNK._**

this strange sound could be heard all over the battlefield. continuous like the sound of breathing.

**_POTUNK, POTUNK, POTUNK, POTUNK._**

_"FALL BACK!" _

_"FALL THE FRAK BACK!"_

VODEW,**_ VODEW!_**

_"AAAARGH!"_

John swore softly as he laid prone on the muddy trench floor as the sound of the approaching combat reached him. No, it wasn't combat. it sounded to one sided than space marines vs feral orks for the emperors sake!

It was a massacre!

An light amoured figure jumped over the trench john laid in, shouting in an alien language that he could barely understand, but knew the fear it held.

another, more amoured soldier tried to follow but could barely jump the gap before he was grabbed from behind. Electricity sparked from the metallic gauntlet, zapping the soldier, most likely a tau trying to follow a retreating eldar stone dead before he could cry out. he fell on top of john, almost making him cry out.

_"SURRENDER, OR BE DELETED" _the voice heavily metallic, and almost rusty sounding.

"definilty not a necron" John thought quietly to him self. expecting the being to step into the trench, he remained still, hoping it didn't stand on him. It didn't step on him. nor did it step into the trench.

it jet-packed softly down.

_THUD_

_"THIS IS CYBER-COMMANDER TO ALL FORCES, T.A.R.D.I.S MATERIALIZATION HAS BEEN DETECTED. ALL CYBER-UNITS ARE TO CONTINUE COMBAT ROUTES, BUT CYBER SQUADS APLHA 1337 AND Charlie 138 ARE TO REPORT HERE ASAP. FOR THE CYBERIAD!"_

__John looked at the robot... thing... and realized he had one chance. he slowly moved the the tau fire warrior corpse off him, slowly backed off from the machine, still barking orders through some built in com-link. then he did, in this mind, one of the most crazy and desperate things ever.

he turned and ran, as fast as his flak amour would allow.

_"CYBER-TROOPERS, MOVE INTO DEFENSE PERIMETERS AROUND ARTILLERY BASE... PLEASE STAND BY..."_

John risked a look back and swore loudly. The machine had turned its head and looked at him.

The head an 'communication device' coming out of its 'ears' and linking on the top of its head and the eye holes seemed to have tear ducts at the lower edges. The chest was heavily amoured, and a sign, like its head, was built into the chest. the right arm had some sort of flamer device, and the hands, as it flexed them, had some sort of circular light from its palms. Its face had a slit at where a taus mouth could be and the thing had a should mounted 'multi-laser' on its right shoulder. The machine was a sight to behold and also really scary and creepy, enough, john guessed, to scare an eldar. maybe even spook and space marine...

_"SURRENDER, AND BE UPGRADED, OR YOU WILL BE DELETED." _the machine walked forward, and a lighter, more pristine sound he had heard earlier issued out.

_**PSSHTUNK**_

_"what the HELL are you!?" john looked behind him as he prepared to run._

_"WE... ARE... THE CYBERMEN... SURRENDER FOR UPGRADING OR YOU WILL BE DELETED!"_

__Two slightly chunkier machines walked out of the smoke behind the 'cyberman' as it spoke.

during the conversation (if it could be called that) john had noticed the word 'cyber' had not been used for several years, not even by the chaos marines. he had also realized that the machine had looked similar to a story he had heard. when the two other 'cybermen' had appeared, as well as the name being said, it fell into place. all of it.

The cybermen. the Cyberiad. the world consumers, the unstoppable legion, the emperors greatest enemy. The conquerers of the universe at one point for the emperors sake! They were BACK!

The cybermen had returned after almost 17 millienia. There was only one thing to say now before legging it.

_"FRAK!"_

**_REQUEST_**

**Please rate and inform me of things i need to change or do. if you are confused, read 'titus' discharge' before you read the next chapters. i thank the author of that for the idea. I do not own doctor who, war-hammer 40k, but i do own the new look of cyber men and the 'cybertroopers' and 'cyberthrall' ideas.**

_PLEASE RATE NICLEY!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Contentrate fire on the bigger beasts, cut these primitives down!"

BLAZM,BLAZM,BLAZM!

laser rounds shot though the dark night sky. Shunted, blue amoured troops dashed from cover to cover as bug like creatures screamed and expired on the desert planet of marcion IV.

"RAAAARGH!"

the helmless sontaran looked around and saw what appeared to be a battering ram like monster made of grey chitin.

"commander straxx, CARNIFEX!" A red helmeted trooper shouted out.

the 7 sontaran command squad turned and raised their weapons, advanced and powerful laser rifles, at the beast.

"oh well, for the glory of the sontaran empire!" Straxx intoned to his squad.

_**HUUUMMMMM!**_ _**BAZZOW!**_

As the carnifex turned his head to the new sound, it exploded into several miniture chunks of flesh, chitin and teeth as the top and middle part of it was blasted away into the night air.

"commander straxx?" A heavy, human accented voice called from the shadows and mist of the on going battle.

the squad turned their weapons to the source.

Then the human walked out of the mist.

He was wearing a thick black leather jacket with several bandoliers of mysterious ammo, several grenades, and on his back was a weapon, which straxx guessed correctly for once, had destroyed the carnifex. the weapon was shiny chrome, tri-barreled and, judging by the piping on the side facing sontaranswas powered by a micro nuclear generator. the trousers seemed from the 21st century and the face had many scars from war. two 'bolts' on his forehead confirmed to the sontarans, along with his size of 8 ft nothing. his face was soft yet dirtied and his eyes were heavy with countless horrors eched on them. Straxx, knowing the doctor, didn't try counting.

"thank you, _human,_ but on who's authority do you approach a vetern of the sontarans?" Straxxs brow frowned as he looked at this mysteriously armed and clothed human while his squad, 'subtely' (to them at least) extancedglances.

"by the doctor's authority." The human, holding a protent assault rifle in one hand.

"then that is a complety agreeable authority" straxx muttered as he signaled to his squad.

War was coming. and like any war the doctor fights...

...it would be GLORIOUS!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright, enough mucking around. i want (and need) reviews. This is the Titus from AFTER 'titus' discharge' and this is slightly after a few of his adventures (leave others to do those!). One last thing... you know "doomsday", the episode rose 'leaves' the doctor? know at the end of the story, the doctor opens the void (the empty space between parallel worlds) and sucks all the aliens into the void?**_

_**Well, one of those cybermen, when the level started to tilt, didn't get destroyed.**_

_**and, if you remember porridge, (nightmare of silver) it only takes one cyberman to convert billions...**_

*_This is sergeant villus of the 199th cadian platoon on assignment on raxion primus, we are enaging a unidentified threat, and are taking HEAVY casualties, requesting-*_

_*craftworld uthwe, this is farseer trius of the peacekeeper warhost, we are facing the silver warriors, we are attempting to pull back but the webway portal isn't responding, what is going on..-*_

_*tau strikeforce from the alpha-centura colony here. command, a mysterious robotic threat is... no, not robotic, more like cyborg... a cyborg threat is not just halting our process, but is starting to mount heavy casualties, permission to pull back? Command? COMM- HOLY £$%$! WHAT IS THAT?! ARRRGH!*_

_*This is brother morkius of the howling griffions chapter. chapter master, a dealy xeno force is stopping us from the accuistion of chapter relics, and we require major reinforcements... HOSTILE OPEN FIRE! ( bolter fire ) GET DOWN...! ARGGH! ( static )*_

inquistitor relgan turned the recorder device off and looked at the council looking at him

"this, my fellow inquistors, is our gravest time since the heresy!" Relgan looked grimly at the council of inquistitors, from ordo xenos to ordo mechanius. everyone was here.

"But WHO are these strange xenos? the 'silver warriors'...?" the council leader, high leader of the inquistion.

"they have had several names. the metalic legion, the steel necrons, the bane of the C'tan and the mondanians... but two are universal..." Relgan turned toward the group. suddenly everyone noticed two things. face glowed blues slightly, showing his skull. everyone thought that this was a trick of the light, and two...

in his left hand, he held a tribarreled stick device which anyone, even an ork could recognise...

it was a timelord miltitary laser screwdriver...


End file.
